


The Golden Field and Your Lips

by RileyEatsChildren



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Dreams, Eric is only implied, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyEatsChildren/pseuds/RileyEatsChildren
Summary: Jack dreams of Eric
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The Golden Field and Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really small drabble based on a dream I had.  
> Sorry about the way the dream is set out, it's kinda funky.  
> I'd like to write more for this

_ There was a golden field pained with trees. A large dark oak tree perched in the middle of the field, underneath it a large picnic blanket almost barren apart from a small picnic basket on its top right-hand corner.  _

_ He spread his arms out wide, smiling brighter than the sun illuminating his face. He was gorgeous. A yellow-flowered blazer around his body, his hair framing his face, he laid on the blanket ushering me to lie down with him.  _

_ Taking a seat, I heard him whine next to me saying that I need to  _ lie _ down. Gazing up at the sky I watched as the clouds flew by. Giggling softly as we gazed at the clouds and recalled what they reminded us of. The feeling of security and warmth surrounding us. The words flowing from our mouths like smoke from a newly blown-out flame.  _

_ He kissed me gently on the forehead before pulling himself off the ground and running away. Jumping up quickly I watch as he turns on his feet and gently tucks his hair behind his ear before extending his hand to me and running into the golden field.  _

_ I ran after him chuckling, desperate for my feet to work quicker than they ever had. Quickly I was catching up to him and when turning back to see whether I was still following him he slipped and fell into a meadow of daisies, laughing as he lay there on the ground.  _

_ I stood above him wheezing softly trying to catch my breath. Looking up at me and pouting he urged me closer to him. Leaning down, I smiled at him. He swiftly grabbed at the sides of my jacket, pulling me down onto the ground in front of him.  _

_ I leer at him, scoffing holding back a chuckle. Sulking he looks up at me before cradling the back of my neck. I make a surprised expression before he pulls me into a tender kiss.  _

  
Jack jolted awake. He brought his knees up to his chest, sighing in defeat as he pushed his head into his hands. _Dammit._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos  
> Every comment is appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ps. some smut is coming in the next week ;)


End file.
